Thyferra/Leyendas
Thyferra era un planeta cálido y húmedo ubicado en el sistema Polith en la Ruta Comercial Rimma, en el que se producía la mayor parte del bacta de la galaxia. También era un poder político importante ya que la producción de bacta era un producto esencial. Características Thyferra, ubicado en el sistema Polith del Borde Interior en las coordenadas L-14, era el planeta natal de los Vratix. Historia Los Vratix ya habían colonizado muchos cuerpos celestes en el sistema Polith cuando contactaron con la República Galáctica en el 4.100 ABY. thumb|left|200px|Un Vratix con contenedores de bacta Desde que los Vratix habían descubierto cómo crear el bacta a partir de las plantas de alazhi y kavam, el planeta se convirtió en un importante mundo de la República, atrayendo a colonos Humanos hambrientos de ganancias. Los Vratix compartieron el secreto de la producción del bacta con sus vecinos Humanos, que finalmente obtuvieron el control de la industria del bacta y contrataron a muchos de los nativos como trabajadoras en sus plantas de bacta. Entre el 3.959 y el 3.956 ABY, durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, el planeta se convirtió en parte del Imperio Sith de Darth Revan. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Tercera Flota de la Armada Confederada se estableció en Thyferra. En el 20 ABY, la flota se unió a la Primera Flota para realizar un ataque contra el planeta del Núcleo Duro. Eventualmente, Thyferra estuvo casi completamente controlado por dos corporaciones dirigidas por Humanos: Zaltin y Xucphra. Estas dos corporaciones fueron elegidas por el Emperador Palpatine para abastecer el bacta del Imperio, eliminando así a cualquier competencia en el mercado del bacta. left|thumb|Ataque de Thyferra del Escuadrón Pícaro. Antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Darth Vader dirigió un asalto para eliminar a un traidor. Al final, estranguló con la Fuerza a un Comandante Imperial. El suministro de bacta de la Alianza Rebelde en el planeta era un objetivo del Moff Kohl Seerdon. Alrededor del 1 DBY, después de desviarse a Sullust, invadió el planeta, enviando interceptores TIE y AT-ST para evitar que el bacta de la Alianza llegara a sus transportes. Sin embargo, el complot fue frustrado por el Escuadrón Pícaro, y Seerdon fue asesinado después de que se enfrentara a un combate de cazas con Luke Skywalker. Thyferra fue liberado por la Nueva República en el 5 DBY. Sin embargo, la Nueva República no se estableció en el planeta, ya que este permaneció oficialmente neutral durante la guerra. De hecho, Thyferra estaba en problemas debido a las tensiones significativas entre los Humanos y Vratix de las Corporaciones Zaltin y Xucphra. En el 7 DBY, Ysanne Isard respaldó un golpe que vio a una facción pro-Imperial apoderarse de Thyferra. La facción más tarde la eligió como su jefe de estado, lo que le permitió permanecer en el poder legalmente, eliminar Zaltin, controlar la industria del bacta y comenzar un pequeño pero importante conflicto conocido como la Guerra del Bacta. Durante la Batalla de Thyferra, el Escuadrón Pícaro y sus aliados, que operaban en ese momento independientes de la Nueva República-que por razones políticas no podían interferir directamente-liberaron Thyferra del Imperio y de los leales Imperiales, utilizando tácticas de guerrilla y a los nativos. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los yuuzhan vong intentaron envenenar los suministros de bacta del planeta. El plan no llegó a buen término. Thyferra más tarde se unió a los Killiks en la Guerra del Enjambre, la Nueva Orden Jedi no pudo defenderse de un golpe orquestado por los Killiks. Después del final de la guerra, Thyferra volvió al control de la Alianza. thumb|left|200px|Thyferra y sus lunas. Detrás de escena El planeta Thyferra apareció por primera vez en el artículo ""The Business of Bacta"", y luego en la serie de novelas X-wing. Una batalla tiene lugar en el planeta en la campaña Imperial del videojuego de 2006 Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Star Wars 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 37: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exile'' *''Halcón Milenario'' Fuentes * *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars Insider 64'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Enlaces externos *[http://www.lucasarts.com/products/rogue/ Official Rogue Squadron website] Categoría:Planetas arbóreos Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Planetas selváticos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Lugares de Thyferra